Captured pink flower
by lizziesdream
Summary: when Sakura goes on a mission the last thing she expects is to be captured by the Akatsuki, but thats wat happens DISCLAIMER i dont own, or i would have TOTALLY made this happen already lool
1. Chapter 1: The Result

The result

Sakura Haruno, the highly skilled pink headed medic ninja from the hidden leaf village, was out of breath. This NEVER happened, but this was different from her usual easy missions. Tsunade, the female Hokage had issued her the top secret mission to escort a girl to the corner of the fire county. At first she had been reluctant, after all she had just returned from a tiring mission to the rain country, the idea of running off again wasn't high on her to-do list.

"It's very important you go Sakura" muttered Tsunade, as she propped her head up with her hands.

"They need a medic ninja"

"Then send a different one, im exhausted" she complained, slumping in the brown chair in front of the desk.

"I just got home!"

"Im afraid that you're the only one with the skills for this mission" she sighed, looking at the stacked paper work in front of her

"But I just got home" she mumbled again.

"Sakura, this is a very important mission that I just can't send anyone on. You HAVE to escort this young girl back to her village"

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow sceptically, at her teacher.

"Im sure you could send a less experienced for such an easy mission" she yawned, stretching her slander arms above her pink head, arching her back.

"Did I mention that she is a Jinchuurriki" she muttered casually, signing some papers.

"She needs someone that's alert Sakura, it's important that she returns safely"

The konuchi rolled her emerald eyes, knowing that her soft heart wouldn't allow her to refuse.

"Fine, but only this once" she muttered cracking her knuckles sitting up straight in the chair.

"Oh, and another thing, she is on the wanted list for the Akatsuki"

Sakura looked at her teacher with pure shock. That's why she wanted her to go on the mission, because she was experienced, because S-classed criminals were after the girl.

"I don't want a medic with limited information going on this mission Sakura, it's very dangerous"

She sighed, obviously troubled by the thought of it.

"Usually I wouldn't send you out on this type of mission, its far to risky, but it's important she gets home. We can't have her here much longer, it's making Naruto's demon restless, and besides, the village will pay you greatly for her return"

Sakura frowned at the memory. The girl had turned out to be a trap, and a very convincing one, leading her and the other ninja's that were accompanying into the feared group's hands. Sakura had acted quickly to the change in situation, and had taken the girl and made a run for it through the forest, hoping that she wouldn't be encountered.

Unlikely

She was halfway through when she noticed the animals. They had all gone.

"Where is everything?" she whispered, stopping on a thick tree branch crouching to keep her balance, her eyes scanning the area, that's when she realised it.

Chakra signatures, everywhere.

She looked around wildly, trying to figure out if they could be local's, but something about the chakra was different. It seemed more sinister, if that was even possible. She frowned knowing that escaping the reach of the group would be harder than expected, especially getting out _alive_.

"Ok," she murmured, setting the bewildered girl down on the branch.

"Stay here and DON'T move im going in for a closer look to check if this is a safe route" she muttered sternly, focusing her energy on cloaking her chakra.

The small girl nodded and Sakura straightened up, bounding of the branch at a fast pace, trying to keep the scouting to a minimum, hoping that returning back to the girl as quickly as possible would be the result.

That's when she saw them.

"Fuck" she hissed, landing on a thick branch, crouching low, moving with the swaying tree limb.

The two figures were below her, their bamboo hats like dots in the sea of over grown grass. Their long black cloaks fluttered in the soft breeze, showing the feared red cloud print. Sakura bit her lip, brushing the pale pink hair from her emerald eyes, trying to figure out what to do next. Of course she could just throw some kunai at their pressure points, making the fight easy on her, physically. But somehow, that sort of death didn't seem to do justice to the feared S-classed crims. They needed to die more honourably that of just blood loss, they should die in battle, fighting someone better than a medical ninja. Sakura sighed, hoping that someone would come and save her, not because she was scared of battle, but her mission right now was to get the girl to safety.

"Are you sure that the medic is out here?" asked the taller one.

"Yes" muttered the other, his voice blank, like a sheet of ice.

The taller one laughed, pulling his hat from his head. He wasn't just tall

"_Blue?"_

That was impossible; no human could be _blue _and survive. Then again, thought Sakura, leaning closer, he wasn't exactly _human _looking. He actually resembled a fish in some way, like a shark or something; he had blue-ish hair, it sticking up above his head. She leaned closer again, careful not to lose her balance. He had a huge sword attached to his back, strips of cloth bounded around it. He grinned, showing a frightful mouthful of sharp teeth.

"Come out little girlie" he cooed, trying to sound warm and fuzzy but instead sounding even more frightful than his appearance.

Sakura sucked in a breath and jumped to another branch, careful to keep her signature low, trying to get a better look at her opponents.

"What do think we should do with the prisoner?"

What?

"Kill her" muttered the shorter one, he too taking off his hat, revealing long black gloss hair pulled into a low ponytail. That's when it clicked.

Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame

Sakura suppressed a gasp, covering her mouth with her right hand, biting down hard on the index finger.

"This can not be real" she thought, watching the two men walk through the clearing in the forest.

Even under their long high necked cloaks they looked strong. A muscular frame was present through the material as well as their height and obvious physical power. Sakura frowned, starting to think that the whole world was meant to be taller than her.

"They cant be far" muttered Kisame.

"I agree" said Itachi.

"We should just go home. We don't need that girl anyway" moaned Kisame

"Sakura is needed to succeed" said Itachi icily.

Sakura cocked her head. Succeed? In what?

What did they need her for? The only thing she could really do was be a medic ninja.

"But, why I heard that chicks a bitch on crack" moaned Kisame pulling his huge chakra sucking sword from his back.

"Bitch?" she thought, her pink eyebrow twitching.

"Who is he calling a bitch?"

"Yeah, that girl is such a whore" he murmured.

…Whore

"Slut"

She bit her lip, trying to clam her self down.

"WHORE!! SLUT!!!" screamed her inner, the girl ripping her hair out.

"That shark face fucker doesn't know when to stop"

Sakura sighed softly and mentally punched her, trying to keep her from actually saying something out loud.

"I think we should just get a different medic. This one's too much of a hassle"

She sucked in a small breath crouching to get a better look through the ever moving leaves.

"No. This one can lure out Naruto, not to mention she has surpassed even her great teacher"

"So there you sharkie bitch" she smirked.

The freakishly tall blue shinobi turned around, his eyes glued to the position where Sakura was crouched.

Oh. Fuck.

Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth, knowing she had just screamed out what she was meant to just think. Cursing to her self she leapt to another branch, careful not to make herself visible.

"Come out now pinkie and we might spare you the loss of you face" laughed the shark like man.

"At least I wouldn't have to see _your_ face anymore, it makes my eyes bleed" she hissed, her hand returning t her mouth realising she had just said it out loud. Again.

"She's south" muttered Itachi.

Suddenly, a shower of kunai sliced through the leaves.

"Shit" she muttered, jumping to another tree, the throwing knives following her.

"The only advantage I will have is on the ground" she muttered, dropping from the trees, focusing all of her chakra to her feet, landing onto the ground with a hard _CRASH_.

"Damn" coughed Kisame.

"And enjoy it" she screamed, pulling all of her energy to her hand, smacking him across the face.

"Who's the whore now?" she taunted, knowing that she had to get her act together and stop being impulsive. She had already put that girl into trouble by leaving her alone.

"Still you" he hissed, swinging his huge sword at her.

"Damn, his faster than I expected" she thought, her lips forming into a pout. If there was one thing she hated was being wrong.

"You frightened?" he smirked, swinging it skilfully to her again, giving her only seconds to jump out the way.

"Crap-shit" she cursed, feeling a gash on the top of her exposed arm, frowning as the chakra leaked from her body.

"Colourful langue you have" smirked the fish, swinging again.

Sakura frowned harder. She needed a new approach, or she would never win his battle.

"You're quick, I guess it's from being a good medic right? Whore" he asked, smiling smugly at the added name.

Sakura's cheeks began to burn with anger.

"IM NOT A WHORE" she screamed, her energy focusing in her index fingers, smashing it quickly against both of his arms, making the huge sword fall to the ground.

"What the?" he yelled bewildered, staring at his limp arms.

"A perk of being me" she smirked smugly, brushing away the pink hair.

"Well, then you should be suitable for what we need you for" muttered Itachi, walking towards her, his red eyes blazing

"Wh-what?" she whispered, the gaze locked with her own, fear in the pit of her stomach.

"Fuck he's hot" squealed her inner, jumping up and down.

"Fuck off" she hissed to herself, her eyes not leaving the rich blazing red ones.

"One" he murmured, his voice sounding bored as his eyes burned into her, locking her gaze.

"Oh"

"Two" hissed Kisame

"My fucking"  
"Three"

"God"

Suddenly, Sakura slipped unconscious, the blazing red eyes still fresh in her mind.

"She will make a good wall hanging" smirked Kisame, as he pulled all the energy to his arms and secured the sword to his back again.

"But is she _really_ that necessary?"

Itachi nodded slightly, looking down at unconscious konuchi, her pink hair in her face.

"She I the most important thing in this mission, she will draw out Naruto and possibly other high ranked ninjas"

"Is that what Leader-sama wants?"

Itachi nodded.

"She is a strong healer, she can do anything"

Kisame huffed and picked up the girl, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Lets get this girl home"

_yes I know its short but its just chapter one, and I honestly couldn't come up with anything better. and YES I SPELL COLOUR WITH A 'U' its coz im Australian and that's how its spelt. Sorry if this bit sucked ass, im trying to get better _

_XX _

_Lizziesdream_


	2. Chapter 2: Life

Life

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, the soft light pulsing through her optics as she let out a soft moan of discomfort, her body still limp and weak.

"What happened?" she thought, the memories suddenly flashing through her

"She's awake" muttered a familiar voice; a sharp jab struck her side.

"Wake up; I need the feeling in my arms back"

"Deal with it" she moaned, her mind drifting away, before another jab hit her.

"Heal me"

Sakura pushed her face down, her lips meeting dirty. Furiously she sat up, spitting the brown sand onto the ground, her eyes landing on the ones of the shark man.

"Nasty" she muttered, lifting her hand to her tongue, noticing the tightly bound rope around her wrist.

"Jeez, went to extremes didn't we?" she muttered, shifting her hands around so they wouldn't hurt when she moved them.

"You better just do you're told pinkie" he hissed, showing his teeth again.

"You're so _demanding_" she moaned, lifting her hand to his left arm, focusing on opening the nerves safely, although the thought of crippling them further was nipping in her mind.

"There fish stick"

A growl escaped his mouth as he flashed his sharp teeth, making the medic pull her lips into a tight line.

"next arm," he ordered, turning to her.

Itachi stood not to far from them, his eyes blazing again. Sakura shifted uneasily. They were treating her unusually well, considering that she was an outsider.

"Do you ever stop staring at me?" she snapped, mainly because she had a headache the size of Mt. Fuji.

"Yes"

"You're creepy" she murmured.

Silence

"Let's go"

Suddenly Kisame hauled her up again, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Im human" she screamed, feebly hitting his back with her bounded hands.

"Not a sack of fucking potatoes"

"Don't care"

"We'll you should" she huffed, blowing a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Why do you need me?"

"Because you're going to help us"

"Like join you? You must be on crack"

"No, you're going to be our personal medic. Were going to treat you nice, feed you everyday, take you out on walkies, won't that be fun? Like our own puppy dog" laughed Kisame, as he suddenly jumped up into the trees, bonding to the branches at a faster pace than most shinobi's could have possibly master.

"Crap" she squealed in her head as she watched the ninja jump recklessly.

Suddenly, he missed a branch, landing on the floor, running for a short while before stopping, standing in front a door. Kisame kicked the door revealing a dark hall.

Sakura grunted as they walked down the small stair case that opened to a living area.

"Home sweet home" grinned Kisame, pulling Sakura from his shoulder and chucked her onto the tattered couch.

"Wow, you guys live in luxury" he muttered.

"You have no fear in your voice" said Itachi, raising his eyebrow sceptically.

"Why?"

Sakura stared at the man, hate and discomfort still thick in her emerald eyes.

"Are you serious?" she muttered, looking away from him, trying to keep the utter fear and anger masked.

"Fear is a thing of the mind. If you don't allow your mind to fall into the trap of _believing_ in fear, then you don't feel it" she explained in a very matter-of-factly voice.

"Do I hide it well?"

Kisame grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

"Scared now?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes"

"Your brave, I'll give you that"

"Why, a compliment from the feared S-classed criminal, gosh im so thankful" she muttered, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"So where is my prison?" she asked slumping on the couch.

"Im tired'

"We have a room ready for you" said Itachi, still staring at her.

Sakura twitched.

"Do you stare at me because you enjoy my beautiful face? Or is it simply because you love watching me being un-comfortable"

He shrugged.

"I'll take to latter" she muttered, being yanked from the couch and be dragged down the hallway, a door opening and the pinkette being thrown in.

"This is my prison?" she muttered, bewildered, looking around the comfortable room. The walls were wooden along with the floor and a small single bed was pushed against the far wall, a side table sat next to it, with a simple lamp and draw. Across from the bed was a desk with a matching chair and stationary. A small book shelf and wardrobe were nearby.

"Are you messing with me?" she asked, staring at the men.

"No"

"That's someone else's job" smiled the fish stick.

"Oh im sorry fish stick, I wasn't exactly talking to you" she hissed, her inner screaming the most colourful langue she could think of.

"Oh, too bad"

"You can come out tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, we have to show you to the rest of the guys"

"Their not here?"

Itachi nodded his head backing away from the door.

"Goodnight Sakura"

Sakura stood in the middle of the room, her hands still bound together.

"Hey, weasel-chan" she squealed to the door.

"Im still bound together weasel-chan"

Silence

"Bitch" she muttered lifting her hands to her mouth and gnawing at the rope. The door suddenly opened a crack, a bag plopping to the floor.

"Wow, they really are ninja's" she grinned pulling her bag to her chest and sitting down on her bed, ripping open the bag, pulling out a throwing knife and slitting the rope, flexing the wrist.

"God, if people saw my wrists they would think it's from bondage or something" she laughed, putting the kunai under her pillow, just incase any freaks (which would be ANYONE in the house) decided to raid her room.

"Ok I need a plan" she thought, pulling her knees to her chin.

"I could make a run for it" she thought, looking around the windowless room.

"But they would amp up the security with me being here"

Sakura sat still, her mind racing. Only coming to one conclusion.

"I have to gain their trust" she whispered, leaning back onto the startlingly soft pillow.

"I guess that's all I can do, for now"

"Hopefully, this wont be so hard" she muttered, rolling over, her eyes sliding shut.

"But," she thought, her mind starting to slip.

"Their dangerous, what if I have to kill someone to prove im with them? What if it's someone from Konoha, what if" she thought, her eyes suddenly flying open.

"Calm down Sakura" she whispered, rolling over, her eyes staring at the wooden wall.

"And part of calming down is to stop swearing" she hissed to herself, knowing that when ever she got scared or worried, her langue came out to bit people in the ass.

"How can you sleep if you're surrounded by scary men" she muttered, sitting up.

She noticed her graze on her arm. Carefully she lifted her hand and her hand began to glow a soft green, healing the graze in a matter of minutes.

"I need someone to knock me out" she muttered, lifting her hand to her forehead from her arm, pressing it to her skull, making her vision blacken and let her limp body fall onto the scarily soft bed.

"This is my worse nightmare" thought her inner, her voice suddenly disappearing as the strong arm of her unconsciousness pull her away.

"She's defiantly a feisty one"

Itachi looked up at his partner.

"Yes. You will watch her tonight"

Kisame stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"If she tries to escape tonight, you will stop her" he explained.

"We can't afford to have her escape"

Kisame rolled his eyes and turned down the hallway again, stopping out the front of the prisoner's room.

"Im going to be here all night" he thought glumly leaning against the wall.

"I wounder how old she is" he thought aloud, unlocking the door and peering in. The pink headed girl was lying on the bed in an awkward position, her arms were spread out and her legs bent a little.

"And she says we're weird" he muttered closing the door and locking it again.

"Im exhausted" he muttered yawing loudly.

"And im hungry" he moaned, sliding down so he was sitting on the floor.

"She looks developed" he muttered, staring at the wall.

"She's proberly eighteen" he nodded, leaning his head against the wall he had his back to.

"And damn, she has an attitude"

A soft mutter was heard from her room.

"Why are we treating her so well anyway? She's not a member"

Kisame shrugged.

"Better leave that to a person with a higher IQ"

He opened the door again and watched the girl sleep for a few more minutes, blushing a pale pinkish-purple when he realised he was acting like a paedophile.

***

Sakura sleepily half opened her eyes, pain instantly seeping into her skull.

"Ah crap, I forgot that you get a monster headache after" she winced, feeling like she had just done a hard night of drinking.

"Your not very impressing Haruno, hn" muttered a voice making Sakura sit up sharply, bashing foreheads with the person, making her now pounding head return to her pillow.

"Fuck" she winced, rubbing her skull where it had met the other one, sliding her eyes open, meeting a pair of painfully blue ones.

"Uhhh" was the other person managed to mutter, their hand still on their forehead.

"You have a big forehead hn"

Sakura twitched at the comment, her eyes shaping into a death glare

"What. The. Fuck! I have only known you for what? A minute and your already annoying me" she hissed, feeling her energy pour into her hand, the intense feeling of wanting to get violent pumping through her veins.

The person was lean and muscular, like everyone else from the Akatsuki. Their blonde hair came down to their shoulder, pulled into a sort of half up half down ponytail, their hair covering half their face.

Sakura blinked, attempting to calm down, not wanting to end up dead.

"I didn't know the Akatsuki employed females"

The persons face suddenly flushed red.

"Im not a girl im a guy, hn"

'Oh" muttered the pinkette, her cheeks turning scarlet.

"Sorry, you just look really feminine"

He turned away, a pissed look on his face.

"Um, why are you here exactly?"

He looked back.

"I took over from Kisame; he was watching you last night" he muttered casually, spinning a kunai around his finger.

"Oh, I found this under your pillow hn"

Sakura stared at him as her grinned triumphantly.

"So Haruno, you going to try anything funny hn?"

Sakura glared at the man sitting on her bed.

"No" she spat, trying to sound brave but the pain of a headache still present her mine.

"How do you know my name?"

"Ah stop talking" she quickly squealed, pressing her palms against her head.

"Why?"

"Because you're an ass hole that's why" she hissed, bringing her fingers to her sore forehead and healing it.

"That's better" she smiled gratefully that the pain was now gone.

The person stared at her with disbelieve.

"How do you know my name?" she asked gingerly again, fidgeting with her hands.

"You kill my partner hn"

Sakura blinked, her face suddenly turning blank.

Oh.

"Im sorry, I was following orders" she muttered, her voice trailing off.

"Im sorry" she finished, her cheeks flushing uncomfortably.

He rolled his eye, still managing to glare at her.

Sakura took in a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down; she was already scared shitless from all the people she had just met, one of the most dangerous ninjas hating her would be deadly.

"Um, so. What's your name?" she muttered, attempting to sound friendly.

"Deidara" he muttered.

"Um ok. So now im awake, what do I do?" she asked, hoping she wasn't stretching her luck by trying to get let out.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded slightly, trying to keep herself from showing too much emotion; she was after all in a house full of dangerous criminals, one false move and she would be killed.

He got up from her bed and motioned her to follow him.

"This way to the kitchen"

Sakura blinked and followed him, carefully edging out the door, looking down the hallway, half expecting sharp objects to be shot out from the wall and kill her. Or something along those lines.

"What? You too scared to come out of your room?" smirked Deidara.

"N-no" she stuttered, slipping through the door and following him down the hallway that opened to a living area and open kitchen. Itachi was sitting in a chair at the dinning table, his blank face on ,across was Kisame.

"And pinkie awakes"

Sakura rolled her eyes and slumped into a chair.

"So if im to be your private medic does that mean I get to walk around and stuff?"

"With supervision, yes"

She nodded.

"So, what do I do first?"

"Well" muttered Deidara

"He should be here soon"

"Who?" asked the konuchi, her question suddenly answered by a blood chilling scream.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, pulling her hands to her ears.

"He's arrived" laughed Kisame, getting up from his seat.

"Who?" she asked again, wincing at the scream that was still wailing through the air.

"For gods sake what is that?"

"Hidan" muttered Itachi, his face still blank.

At that moment two ninjas entered the room, one had an orange mask covering his entire face except his right eye with a swirly pattern, the other was tall with a mask that only cover half his face both were dragging a pulpy mangled mess.

"What?" she gasped, staring at the supposed body.

"That things dead, what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Fix it"

Sakura stared at the group of ninjas with disbelief.

"Im a freaking _medic_, not a _miracle worker_" she hissed.

"Fix him, he's still screaming, meaning he's still _alive_"

"How can anyone be alive after that" she hissed, pointing at the body, the blood making a scarlet pool around it.

Silence, apart from the constant screaming, that she had noticed had turned oddly, and more disturbingly, pleasurable, like he was enjoying being mangled and pureed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and edged towards the body. Blood was pouring from it fast. She examined the mangled pureed mess, mapping out all of the tiny problems, letting her medical side take over, for now. Two pikes were piercing through his abdomen and chest, proberly piercing his vital organs along with various other knives along his legs and arms. She shivered and pulled the pikes, starting to heal the pierced intestines and lung. To her surprise, it had started to heal itself. Frowning, she focused harder, finishing off the tattered body, somehow turning it into a man with a muscular body and silver hair.

"Well that was fun" she muttered sarcastically getting up. Suddenly the man's eyes opened, revealing a pair of purple irises.

"Fuck bitch, I was almost at the best fucking part"

Sakura stared at the body on the ground.

"You enjoy, pain?" she asked, her voice thick with anger.

"Hence why if fucking didn't want to fucking heal me you medical whore" he grumbled getting up.

Sakura twitched.

Medical…..whore?

"It's my job" she said calmly.

"Don't worry about him. He has this freaky ritual thing where he-"

"Its not fucking freaky fish boy" he yelled, storming out the room

"Oh, is this the new puppy for Tobi" asked the orange faced ninja.

She glared at him.

"Im a puppy?"

"Oh Tobi is so excited. Now Tobi can get injured and not die. Tobi is a good boy" he exclaimed, jumping

"Tobi shut up"

Sakura blinked at the strange ninja.

"Does he always talk in third person?"

They nodded. Sakura sighed.

"So am I doomed to be your 'puppy'?"

Kisame laughed.

"Yeah, that's the main idea. We have a medic's room ready for you soon. But obviously we can't have you just wondering around by yourself, you'll run away and we can't have that. It took a long time to get you here. So we have to take extra precautions.

"Then why are you treating me so well?"

"Because we want you to heal us the best you can. It's an exchange. We treat you well, you will treat us well" explained Itachi.

Sakura nodded. It made sense, and since most likely she would be here for a while, why not try and be treated better than a normal prisoner.

"Well, now I've been mentally disturbed for the rest of my life, im going to go and have a shower" she muttered turning away, remembering that there was a bathroom in her 'prison'.

"Wait, I can shower with out being watched"

They glanced at each other, as if to see which one they should go for.

"We'll wait outside"

Sakura nodded and headed to her room, instantly noticing that the guy with the orange mask was following her.

"Hello puppy, im Tobi"

"Hi Tobi, im Sakura, not puppy. That actually sounds really kinky" she muttered, opening the door and walking to her bag that sat on her bed. She instantly blushed when she opened the backpack.

"Uhhh, Tobi right? Can you close you eye's for a second?"

"Oh Sakura-chan knows my name! Tobi is so happy. But why does Sakura-chan want Tobi to close his eyes."

"Because Tobi, I have to get my clothing out, which includes my underwear"

He paused.

"Ok, Tobi will look away, but promise not to hurt Tobi while he isn't looking"

Sakura gave the ninja a strange look as he covered the only eye hole on his mask with his hand. Swiftly, she snatched her clothes, sprinting to the bathroom locking the door after her. It was an average bathroom. She could tell it had once been occupied by a male; the mirror was smashed and smudged. She sighed and stripped down, turning the water on and stepping under, pulling the curtain shut, letting the water run over her sore body, letting the dirt run off.

"I wounder where they get their water supply from, I can imagine getting a water bill" she giggled, turning off the water after she had finished, wrapping the towel around her, tucking it.

"Holy, we didn't use that much water" she muttered imitating Kisame.

"Meh" she shrugged, turning into Itachi.

"Fuck we didn't fucking use that much fucking water" she giggled, turning into the foul mouth ninja

"Yeah hn, what he said" she mumbled, turning to the mirror, combing her fingers through her hair, looking at herself

"I should be a professional at imitations" she giggled, turning to her clean clothes, changing into them quickly.

"Oh, Sakura-chan is finished; Tobi was getting bored of waiting"  
"Well wait no more, im done. Im tired, im going to go to sleep now" she mumbled, sleepily walking to her bed, sitting down onto it and letting her head crash against the pillow.

"Goodnight Tobi" she yawned, closing her eyes.

"Good-night Sakura-chan"

"Yeah"


	3. Chapter 3:Hungry

Hungry

Sakura woke to the sound of her stomach growling. Frustrated, she rolled over, trying to sleep away the growls.

_Grrrrr_

"Far out" she grumbled, sitting up, holding her stomach.

"I knew I forgot something, but I was so tired" she muttered, shakily getting up from her bed and wondering over to the door.

"I hope they'll let me eat something im so hungry" she muttered, lightly knocking on the door. The door replied with a loud thud followed by some colourful swearing. Sakura frowned, knowing it was the silver haired freak.

"What the fuck do you want?" he hissed opening the door.

"Im hungry" she snapped, knowing the lack of food made her grumpy.

"Feed me"

"Fuck no, its 1 in the morning" he grumbled, about to close the door.

"Hidan if you don't fucking feed me I'll knock down this door" she screamed, using all her strength to keep the heavy door open.

"And have the most dangerous ninja's known chasing you? I don't think so"

"You don't have to do anything, just watch me, please im so fucking hungry"

"Whore if I have to do anymore for you I'll fucking commit suicide and you'll have to fucking fix me" he laughed closing the door and locking it.

"HIDAN OPEN THE DOOR" she screamed, pounding onto the door.

"Fuck no"

Sakura growled, focusing all of her chakra to her fist, sending it through the door, grabbing a fist full of Hidan's shirt, slamming him against the wood with all her strength.

"If you don't" she hissed suddenly getting cut off by the twisted sound of laughing.

"Damn I forgot he likes pain" she muttered, shoving him back.

"If I let you out will you burn me with hot wax?" he gasped.

"What ever, just let me out" she begged, her voice suddenly becoming whiny.

"Ok, ok, fuck, you really are like a puppy, always so fucking demanding" he muttered opening the virtually smashed door.

"Thanks" she murmured following him down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Just fucking hurry up im tired" he yawned, slumping in a chair at the table. Sakura rolled her eyes and opened the cupboard, finding the instant ramen, smiling to herself as she pulled it out.

"Add half a cup of water then 2 minutes in the microwave" she read, pulling off the lid and following the instructions.

"Are you done yet?"

"No" she growled, slipping the container into the microwave.

"Fuck"

"Do you ever think that maybe swear a little too much?" asked Sakura, leaning against the bench.

"Do you ever think that maybe you're just a bitch"

"Touché"

"But at least I embrace it" she muttered, walking over to the microwave, popping open the door.

"Where are the forks?"

"In the draw, but you got to use the key on top of the fridge to open it" he muttered.

Sakura gave him a weird look, pulling a chair over to the white fridge, climbing up to see the small key.

"So, why lock up the utensils?"

Hidan shrugged, resting his head on the table.

"Just eat already, im so fucking tired"

Sakura rolled her eyes and opened the draw, pulling a fork from the pile and spooning the noodles into her mouth.

"You still have to burn me" he smirked.

"Later, eating" she mumbled through the noodles.

"You're a pig"

"No im hungry" she grumbled, sitting in the seat across from Hidan.

"So"

"So"

Sakura looked around, feeling the instant uncomfortableness seep in.

"You like pain" she finally concluded. What else was she supposed to ask? what his favourite colour was?

Hidan grinned, shrugging his muscular shoulders.

"Im immortal, I can't die"

She stared at him, disbelief all over her face.

"Immortal? Like i-can-never-ever-ever-die-ever immortal? Or, damn-im-just-a-good-fighter-immortal?"

The silver haired ninja stared at the konuchi like she had three heads.

"Im the first one bitch"

"Then what's with the hurting myself thing?"

"It's a ritual. Mainly after major fights"

"Shit, I never knew immortal people existed, you know, outside of fairytales."

"Are you finished yet? Im still fucking waiting for my hot wax" he smirked seductively.

"Ew" she shuddered, rinsing the bowl and staking it onto the others, knowing that obviously the guys wouldn't notice if the bowl wasn't completely cleaned.

"Well, lets go t bed" she smiled.

"I still didn't get my hot wax" complained Hidan, following her to her room.

"For your birthday" she laughed, opening the door intently cheering him up.

"Ok" he grinned, slamming the door and locking it. Sakura rolled her eyes and climbed onto the bed, pulling the blanket up to her ears.

"If im alive by his next birthday" she muttered closing her eyes.

_CRASH_

Sakura opened one eye, not even bothering to raise her head from the pillow.

"What?" she hissed sleepily pulling the blanket over her head so it blocked out the muffling sounds that dare disturb her blissful sleep.

"Im sleeping"

"We know" muttered a male voice that she honestly couldn't bother matching a face to.

She pulled the blanket tighter over her head, trying to escape the noise, bringing her knees to her chin.

"Go away" she whined.

Suddenly she felt a sharp kick in the gut, sending her out from under the blanket and against the wall.

"What the fuck?" she groaned

"When we say get up, we mean it" growled Kisame grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up.

"Hey watch it" she snapped evil eyeing him and trying to kick him in the shins

"Sakura-chan!! We have a surprise for you!" squealed Tobi as he bounded up next to her.

"It's disgusting that you can be this happy at 6 in the morning" she hissed as I was dragged down the hall to a steel door. A new prison? it could be an option considering last night, she had completely mutilated the door and pissed of Hidan. Had they found a better medic? No, not in the amount of time she had been here. She bit her lip in thought, trying to decode the 'surprise'.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Tobi.

"Well lets see, im held captive by a horde of killing machines, woken up in the early morning and getting dragged to a possible death by my hair WHICH BY THE WAY YOUR FUCKING RIPPING OUT KISAME!!" she screeched trying to struggle.

"Watch out pinkie or ill rip more then your head off" he sniggered, leaving the female red with anger.

"You're an animal"

"You really want to take the chance with us?"

Sakura paused. He was right, she was trapped in a house with no windows, no free doors, filled with men. Yes, MEN.

"You wouldn't" she hissed her emerald eyes narrowing to slits.

"You never know missy"

She growled as they dragged her to a stop, a heavy metal door with a small plastic window.

"A new prison? Oh geez guys, there was no need to indulge me" she muttered sarcastically.

"Well if we didn't, we would waste your talent"

The other ninjas joined them at the door, mainly just comprising of the two she hadn't met. There was the one she had _seen _when Hidan go dragged into the room leaking blood but he didn't say around long enough to introduce himself, she could have sworn he muttered something about money and, the other one resembled a plant on either side of his head, which was half white and half black. She strained to hear their names, which by the massive hair pulling was hard, but she made out "Zetsu" and "Kakuzu".

"She looks tasty" she heard the plant guy mutter.

"You can't eat her Zetsu, she's the medic ninja" he hissed to himself.

"You talk to yourself?" she muttered as the plant faced her. He said nothing but opened the door to a medic's room.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" he asked, her eyes sweeping over the expensive equipment as Kisame let go of her pushing her forward.

A glass cabinet hung on the walls, brimmed with bottles and jars, a low bench was bolted to the white wall under the cabinet near a tiny window, like the one on the door. A surgery table was bolted to the middle of the room sided with neat shiny silver surgical tools. A bed was on the other side of the room, flanked with life-support. A small garden was growing in pots on a silver table along with tools for medicine making.

"Stole it"

"Hmm yeah, that sounds right. Can't imagine you actually paying for this stuff" she muttered picking up one of the operating tools, studying it carefully.

"its expensive after all"

"We wouldn't be criminals if we just bought it"

Sakura grinned and traced her hands along the bench, this was a dream come true. In the medical sense.

"So who's first then?" she grinned eyeing the collection of ninjas.

Silence.

"Oh come on! Scared of a girl? That's shameful" she tutted putting the surgical equipment down she was holding.

"With such a sterile place, I should be able to perform al sorts of stuff"

"Im a great healer"

Silence.

"Best in the Fire country"

Still nothing.

"Im damn good so somebody break a fucking bone or something AND NO HIDAN THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU, YOU JERK"

"Well then, as I said before, who's first?" she muttered calming down almost immediately.

"I'll go first" muttered Itachi stepping forward.

"Excellent" she beamed as the others filed out of the room.

"What's the problem then?" she asked as he sat on the bench. She cracked her knuckles.

"It's my arms" he muttered blankly pulling off his plain shirt. Sakura blushed a deep red, studying his body. His _nice _body.

"No need to do that" she muttered, feeling her face heat.

"Wouldn't it be easier though?"

Her eyes shifted around the room uneasily shifting her weight .

"Suppose so"

"Uh, well lets look" she stammered taking hold of his upper arm, pushing against the muscle, pulling all of her chakra to her finger tips.

"You have over worked your arm muscles" she explained, gently rubbing the tissue, focusing her energy, moving her hand up his arm. She glanced up at his face; in so many ways, he really did look like Sasuke. They had such similar features, they looked like clones.

"Their brothers you idiot" hissed inner

"They come from the same parents"

"What is it?" he asked, meeting her gaze, making her jump slightly.

"You look like Sasuke" she blurted, instantly clamping her mouth shut.

He gave her a blank look. BIG SURPRISE!

"I was born first, Sakura" he muttered flatly, staring at her in the eye.

"So Sasuke looks like me. Not the other way around"

"Uh, yeah, you were, weren't you" she stuttered, feeling utterly stupid by the surprise outburst.

"Were you close to him?" he asked suddenly, catching her off guard again.

Sakura glanced at the older man, he wasn't looking at her, he had his eyes closed.

"Well, you could say that" she muttered moving around on the arm, healing the bruised tissue.

"Elaborate for me, Sakura" he muttered .

"We were in the same cell. I think I was his friend, although he never seemed to like me. I guess it's because I was the annoying girl in the background" she laughed lightly at the memory of being twelve.

"I tried to make him stay when he was leaving, but he didn't give a fuck about me, or the village. He left and knocked me out and left me on a park bench. I tried and I failed, that's the end of the story I guess" she muttered pushing more energy into his arm.

"You failed?"

"Yes, im a failure Even when I went after him, I couldn't save him"

"It seems like you were, how do I put this, obsessed with him?" asked the ninja, shivering at her frosted touch.

"You could say that" she hissed, clenching her jaw.

"I wanted Sasuke, but he didn't want me. End of story. Besides, he's a jerk"

Itachi laughed lightly at the konuchi's comment.

"Well, I did torture the young boy"

"Oh my fucking god you defiantly fucked that kiddie up" she giggled.

"He was so set on revenge. I wounder if he's going to have the stomach to go through with it"

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think my younger brother will do it?"

She shrugged, moving her finger tips down his arm.

"Maybe, first he has to find you, then he has to fight you" her voice trailed off.

"I hope he doesn't"

"Why?"

"Because then I have to clean up the mess. And considering the size of this group, that's a lot of energy" she huffed pushing harder.

He laughed.

"You're so shallow Sakura"

"What can I say, im not allowed in the deep end yet"

He rolled his eyes as she released his arm.

"That's all I can do for now. My energy is low and I would just be touching…" he voice trailed off as her cheeks turned scarlet.

"I mean I wouldn't be very effective"

"Yes, I agree Sakura" he muttered standing up and pulling on his shirt.

"I shall see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, of course" she muttered as he left the room.

"Well, that was all kinds of weird" she murmured sitting on the bench.

"I wounder if it's always going to be like this?"

She laughed and opened the cabinet above her, looking at the antidotes that they had stocked the room with.

"Well I shall have to see"

_Hey…sorry about the lateness, I do give you permission to slap me. I had no idea how to fill the time in this story, so I filled it with that, not my favourite chapter, but all I can muster (muster, wtf?) Anyways, I have had my birthday (September)) along with Kakashi-sensei (Naruto) Bella Swan (Twilight *vomits*) Confucius and queen Elizabeth the first (OMFG WE HAVE THE SAME NAME!!!) I've also taken up drawing classes, which is going great!! Feel free to R&R if you want, not forcing you or nothing…._

_XX_

_Lizziesdream _


	4. THANK YOOH!: Author Note

Dear everyone who reads my stuffff~~~

I just have to say THANKYOU!!!! ohmigooodness, i cant belive this one is still getting added to people's various lists, i mean like WTF?? this still shocks me today, the fact that people actually mull through all the other writing to find mine, and then read it.  
IF I COULD HUG YOU ALL I TOTALLY WOULD!! Im sorry about my lack of uploading chapters, my insperation has flung itself out a 10 story window for this story, and i am SO aorry about that, maybe i should start watching Naruto Shippuden again, or re-read the good bits of the manga :D i have thrown different ideas together, but nothing has really stuck yet, and i keep forget about it (SORRY!) yeah, i am THAT lazy. i will update soon, once i sort of shape a worthwhile chapter and make it right for the story. For now, please bare with me untill i get back into the motion of writing happy stuff, my recent sad mood has sorta over-come me like a blanket an I've became really glum.. so sorry if sakura considers suicide by drinking bleach.........yeah, depressive states do crazy shit to you.

On a better note, im hoping to gain ideas when i go to soundwaves, a metal/hardcore/scremo/trance hardcore/ watever else is left music festival. im seeing AFI and escape the fate ther+ many more of those sort of bands SO EXCITED

XXXXXXXX

~~~~Lizziesdream 


	5. Chapter 4 :Games

Games

They always said, Sakura, when you go crazy, you'll know.

Yeah, sure, let's fucking go with that.

She leaned against the wall, feeling the cold brick press against her bare neck stinging a little. She wiggled against the sting, letting it move down her bare arms to her hands, letting them ring out in pain. Sure, she knew she had taken to becoming a bit loopy. But hey, it she wasn't about to admit it to criminals who most likely already WERE crazy. Sakura had her suspicions about Tobi's mental state, seeing as he acted like a sugar loaded 4 year old trapped in a 20 something's body. She lolled her head to the side, setting the emerald pupils on the old rusted washing machine. When she was told to do their washing, the pinkette scrunched her nose up and stated she wasn't their _maid _but of course, after being thrown into a few walls and having a large chunk of hair ripped from her skull, the konuchi was ready to agree to anything. Well, almost anything, she had standards. Still. She thought about actually starting the washing, but the dirty clothes and the neglected washing machine looked about as appealing as a ramen eating contest with Naruto. This, in her youth had actually been attempted; she then got her stomach pumped in the hospital straight after. She stood up and wondered to the washing machine, opening the half rusted lid and peering into the barrel. Even the inside was rusted a golden brown, which made the girl wounder about how often they actually _washed _their clothing. Their own personal hygiene was questionable, seeing as they nearly always looked like they had been rolling around in someone's intestines when they dragged themselves home. Mainly Hidan though, since his idea of fun was jumping into a life sized blender. Their cloaks were over worn, thick blood stains that have soaked into the fabric and the stench of dead clung to the fabric like a scared child. Holes that looked like their only mending was a stapler and a zip that looked like it was held together by duct tape.

"Fuck, this shit stinks" she snapped when Hidan shoved a large basket into her hands.

"Yeah, well just fucking do it. We can't do anything until you clean this shit. Got it bitch?" he snapped back, pushing her into the laundry and locking the door.

"You cant fucking do this to me" she screamed, dropping the basket. Well, actually more throwing it at the locked door.

"Yeah, we can" said the voice behind the thick wooden door.

Sakura stared at the door, her eyes just fixated on it. She wanted to slam down the door, push her fists through it and smash it against Hidan.

Frowning, she lifted the washing powder from the small wooden shelf and read the tiny print on the side.

"Where would they even get this from? Steal it? I mean, they wouldn't go shopping, would they. How do they even know what a washing machine looks like?" she muttered as she poured some into the washing machine.

She let the lid snap shut and looked at the buttons on the dial. She pushed a few that said 'large wash' and 'warm water' hoping it wouldn't bubble up and over flow all over the ground, flooding the hideout. She bit her bottom lip in thought. Flooding the hideout? Was that actually a bad idea? The more it played over and over in her mind, the more it appeal of it grew. Drowning would be her death, and death would be the end of the suffering. She tapped her fingers against the rusted metal box, watching the water pour into the barrel her mind racing. She needed death. She needed it more now then she had ever felt before. She brushed a stray lock of light pink hair from her eyes tucking it back behind her ear. The likelihood of there being enough water to flood a hideout of this capacity was almost impossible, especially from a washing machine that looked like someone had transported it to the future by a good 20 years.

"I could dunk my head in long enough to suffocate" she muttered pushing her weight off the metal box and grabbing the neatly dissected dirty laundry and pulled the cloaks into the barrel. Seeing as they were rather massive in compassion to her clothing, she could only cram 2 into it at once. She snapped the lid shut and pulled a few dials to the left. The machine started to buzz, and the swishing noise of water and cloth being churned around filled the air. She stepped back and took her seat against the wall again. Drowning filled her mind again with every strained yell of the box. Would that work? She had treated people with water in their lungs before after a misfortunate swim but was it a real way to die? In her medical studies she had been taught that when too much water was in the lungs, the person dies of suffocation. Their lungs just stopped. She wrapped her cream arms around her waist, hugging herself tight her chin on her knees. Would she really be able to do that? Would she really be able to shove her head in the washing machine and breathe in water? She had always thought that she was too smart for suicide. To smart to be put into a situation like this. Of course though, now she considered herself to be rather stupid. Even Naruto, who get a D in theory at the academy would simply NEVER get captured by the Akatsuki. She nearly slapped her forehead for her stupidity.

"Stupid, stupid" she snapped to her self.

"Hey im not the stupid one smartass" snapped her inner voice, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You yelled out. Honestly what did you expect?"

Sakura let out a moan and buried her face in her arms. The room was still quiet apart from the whirling of the washing machine, something to comfort her while she pondered on suicide. She found her mind wonder away from drowning to home. To her friends, to her village. She thought about Naruto and Kakashi and Sai. She thought about Ino and Hinata and Ten-ten, her little girl squad who she would go out with and get completely drunk with. That with the exception of Hinata, who would get tipsy, but still sober enough to walk them all home. She thought about how she would leave them without even a goodbye, without a hug, a kiss on the cheek. Would any of them cry for her? Wonder if she died in battle or took her life at her own hand. Tears sprung at the corner of her eyes, gathering on her lashes. She wiped them gingerly, sniffling helplessly. Why emotion now? She wondered as more tears dribbled down her eyes. Was it the feeling of being a disappointment? Or the feeling of isolation? She wasn't like the others. They were all part of the club, while she was the outsider, she just didn't fit into the picture like the they all did. She was quiet and careful, they were loud and rough. She had the healers touch and they had the death touch. They would never come together. The tears poured down her cheeks rapidly and her silent sobbing became epic wails. She didn't scream, but was loud enough for only her ears to hear. She wanted out, she wanted salvation from the madness that was clawing into her skull and knocking on the door.

"Suicide. It's the only way" she sobbed lifting her face from her arms and plucking the soaked hair from her cheeks.

"I die. I get out of this hell hole"

A goofy smile crept onto her mouth, making the tiny muscles that held it in place shake rapidly. She stood up slowly and wondered over to the machine, now the whirling had subsided to silence. She opened the hood and took out the cloaks, hanging them on the drying rack. She took in a sharp breath and looked into the barrel. The water was white and soapy. She wondered if it would effect the drowning. Probably not, but still, would it act like a poison? She chewed her lip in thought. Maybe drowning wasn't he best option, but right now, it was all that was available to her. She took in a deep breath of air. Her last breath of life. She forced a smile on her face.

"Here goes nothing" she thought.

She ran her fingers through her hair. She looked ahead, her eyes suddenly catching a white tub.

How could she have missed it?

Bleach.

She blinked and gingerly reached for the tub, like it was a trick of her eye. She touched the plastic, pulling her hand slowly back like the tub would grow teeth and bite her fingers off. She pulled it down from the shelf and twisted open the lid peering into the content. White bleach sloshed against the side. She smiled widely and sat down on the floor in front of the washing machine. She felt hysteria bubble in her throat as she lifted the tub to her nose. It smelt bitter and dry. Would it burn when it trickled down her throat? Would blood escape from her lips as she coughed once it sunk into her veins. She twisted her nose and crossed her legs.

"Here goes" she thought a small smile still on her lips.

"I'll see you soon. Naruto, Kakashi…Sasuke" she whispered bringing to tub to her lips.

"Hey, Sakura, you finished hn?" asked a voice from the other side of the door.

She jolted forward, making the bleach slosh against the side.

"Shit" she hissed putting it back onto the shelf.

"Sakura? You alive?"

"Yes" she growled.

"Not that I want to be" she thought.

The door clicked and swung open. Deidara peaked in his blond hair covering his left eye. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans, quiet different from the usual ugly stuff they put on for the killing show.

"Finished? hn"

"No" she spat. She tried to sound tough, but she could feel her voice quiver.

"Washing your crap takes a while. Not to mention the machine. Totally out of date, I can only put two cloaks in it."

"But you've been in here for an hour" he whined coming in and leaning against the wall.

"What's taking you so long?"

"Nothing. The machines just slow. And my hand washing is even slower" she said softly adverting her eyes.

"Really? Is that the actual reason? Or are you just lying to us?" he asked walking across to her and casually draping his arm around her small shoulders.

"Why would I lie?" she asked flatly. "I mean. Let's be honest here. I have nothing to gain from telling the truth anyway"

The blonde nodded.

"Still, if you were lying, we would have to punish you" he smirked.

Sakura looked at the ground, not daring to look up.

"I don't lie" she said firmly. "And what you just said sounded really sexual"

He laughed and pinched her cheeks.

"Maybe it was. But you probably will never know"

She rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away giving him a small shove.

"Get a life" she hissed looking him dead in the eye. He grinned and grasped her chin.

"If you say so pinkie"

"I got washing to do" snapped pulling herself away and walking to the machine.

He laughed and left.

She lifted the bleach from the shelf again and blinked at the door. Nobody would come in now. She smirked and lifted the tub to her lips again.

"Goodbye" she whispered.

"Oh, and Sakura"

Deidara opened the door again and she froze in fear, like deer in the headlights.

"What. The. FUCK!"

She felt something hard knock her to the ground, the bleach flying out her hand and spilling over the tiles. She crashed against the tiles, letting out a small shriek of pain.

"What are you doing?" he yelled. He had her pinned the ground, kneeling on her hips, hands grasping her wrists and sticking them to her side.

"What does it fucking look like im doing? Im trying to commit suicide" she screams, her feet going wild, kicking in all different directions.

"You cant die" he yelled as the konuchi struggled against his iron grip. She managed to wriggle one hand free, flinging it straight against his throat, making him jerk back. She freed her other hand with the new found freedom and pushed him against the floor.

"Let me do this" she hissed slamming her left forearm against his throat, forcing him down.

"Get off me" he gasped as he tried to claw her arm off.

The pinkette squinted, forcing her chakra to her left arm, making the force even greater.

"No" she snapped kneeling on his hips and strategically placed her elbow on his crotch applying just the right amount of pressure.

His eyes widened in pain and he let out a whimper.

"Yeah, that will show you not to wear a cup all the time" she shrieked her hand clawing into his pockets.

"Money" she muttered.

"Money, gum wrapper, clay, clay, clay," she retracted her hand and dove into the other.

"Clay, Clay, food wrapper, condom?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Trying to get lucky are we?"

"Your not going to find anything in there" he hissed.

"Shut up bitch" she growled applying more pressure to his sensitive area.

"Ah, my children" he cried, tears gathering in the corner of his eye.

"Pfft, like you'll have any" she muttered as he hand clawed into his back pocket. She slid her fingers over a smooth surface, a knife probably. She grinned and slid down, pushing her finger through the small hole and dragging it out.

"Now, your going to let me drink that bleach ok? And im going to die a nice death, got it?" she sung

"Oh, come on Sakura. You cant drink bleach, we need you" he muttered against the pressure.

She narrowed her eyes down into slits.

"As if! You should go find someone who wants to be like you lot. I don't" She explained, her voice shaking. She had never had this problem before, keeping the tears down, now it seemed too much of a chore.

"If I don't drink bleach I'll just slit my throat" she said flatly. "It takes two minutes to bleed out completely from that point"

Deidara rolled his eye.

"Fine. Then just kill yourself already"

"Fine I will"

"You do that then"

"Ok"

"Ok"

They both nodded just as the door flew open. Yet again.

"Hey yo-"

Sakura felt her body freeze up again at the voice, Fish Man. She frowned, biting her lip slightly.

"Are you two have crazy sex or something?" he asked, his voice almost a laugh.

The pinkette's face burnt a bright red and she jumped back landing with a loud 'plop' on the floor.

"Oh sweet god I can feel them again" he muttered sitting up wincing.

Sakura sat on the floor frozen in fear. Her mind was pounding with her heart.

"By the way it looked, she was raping you" continued Kisame.

"Shut up" snapped Deidara trying stand up.

"Ok, ok jeez, Mr. sensitive aren't we?" he teased.

Sakura looked down at her hands still gripping the weapon, her knuckles glowing white against the pressure. She gulped and looked up her eyes darting to the two in front of her. Their attention was defiantly not on her, they were arguing about the fact that the blonde was pinned down by a girl as wimpy looking as Sakura. She blinked and raised the knife. Her mind suddenly went blank, and plunged it down.

Into her hand.

She screamed out in pain as the blade ripped through her flesh, the small point coming out the other end. The adrenalin washed into her making her heart pump harder.

"What are you doing Sakura?" asked Deidara breaking the conversation with thee blue man.

"Fuck" she whispered tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled it from her hand, the wound bloodied and gasping. She could see the floor though it and it made her shiver in pain. She stabbed it in again and again, until she felt numb.

Something wrapped around her arms, jerking them back making the knife drop from her hand. She cried harder as the blood trickled down her elbow.

"Take her to the medical room" said an icy voice. She instantly knew it was Itachi, he must have seen the whole 'melt down' episode. She blushed from embarrassment, but it was hidden by the pain and the red tear streaked cheeks. She felt the person behind her yank her up and threw her body over their shoulder. For once, she didn't care who it was who was treating her like a sack of potatoes. She felt numb, like every colour of her had washed off her canvas. She watched as the bleach lay in a puddle on the grimy tiles.

**Wow, finally finished ^^, God im so excited and relieved about that. I am terribly sorry about this being late! I really am, im soo mean to do that. This is the fanfic that for me, still gets e-mails from my other ones just sort of….disappear of the face of the planet. Can you believe that! I mean, I seriously thought you would all like, forget about it, but you didn't. Im so pleased about that****. No word can express the sort of feeling I get when I realise people read it still. You are all so freaking wonderful! I LOVE you all so I give you kisses xx and a cupcake because I am TEAM CUPCAKE! Muffins are just ugly cupcakes anyways, but we love them^^**

**To my loverly people who read3 (newest to oldest ;D)**

**Akasaku123- I love it too! ^^ defiantly the best decision I've ever made writing this story, so happy you like it (*hugs back*). Yes, there shall be more too add, though i haven't planned out an actual plot. I don't really ever plan ahead. xx**

**KagomeAngel91- Yes, there shall be updates^^ hopefully, I need to write more really because I am lazy. xx**

**kitty cullen- Im happy you like it :D. I apologize that this has been late, but more will be updated soon XD xx**

**lilxmage- LOL, I agree with you! Sakura is such a 'blah' character and her personality is bland like cheerio's. However, that make her easy to reconstruct as a character, so you can make her however you want! I actually don't really like her that much, but writing wise, she a fantastic character. My friend really doesn't like her though that much, she said that when we went to Waicon, a Japanese/anime/manga convention and she was like 'if I see any Sakura cosplayer's im gonna punch them in the face.' I sorta just stared at her. Luckily we saw none. That would have been awkward =) Im happy you like the humour. My humour is strange, because I find excessive swearing HILARIOUS! xx**

**Darksakudragon- I suppose, it depends where you look, some say un, some say hn some say hmmmmm. I sorta made my own decision. I can change it If you want, or vary it around xx**

**.xxdiedaraloverxx.- I didn't when I started writing, I wasn't that far into the manga. But after you said that I googled it and was like, woah o.O. I know because I read a LOT more. Im happy you like them though xx**

**ShelbyQueen25 (again)- You are so right! I totally forgot until you said that. That one comment sparked the whole 'Hungry' chapter THANK YOU! I would have missed that. I feel silly ^^. Happy you commented twice! So nice XD xx**

**VALLED- :] xx**

**ShelbyQueen25- Thanks^^ happy you enjoy it. AND FIRST COMMENT! You deserve an award XD xx there shall be more xx**

**I know this is off topic……**

**But I was in the VCR cabinet the other day and found all our old video's. The memories that poured back into my mind was immense, so many hours watching these classic fairytales by Disney. Im in love with them now, its all I want for Christmas. I love the movie 'Aladdin'. It's my favourite. Followed by 'Cinderella', 'Jungle Book', 'Mulan' and of course, 'Pocahontas'. **

**What's you favourite Disney movie and why? I would LOVE to know. Maybe the one that gets the most votes I'll write a fanfic to in that plot. **

**XX **

**lizziesdream **


	6. heyy boys and girls: Author Note

Heyyyyyyy there everyone…you still there?

I am SO sorry for not really keeping up on this story, sometimes life gets in the way of thing. Those plot bunnies, yeah, they are all dead. Like ALL DEAAAAD! And I don't know when I shall get a fresh supply, soon I hope, I want this to continue for at least 10 or so chapters, excluding authors notes. Trust me I hate reading these so I would never include these in the count, that's just cruel. I am currently re-addicted to pokémon, talk about bad timing for my academic life D:, so my thoughts are mainly on how to best evolve my evee to become a Jolteon. I like electric type pokémon best^^. School is a demanding whore but I will be done soon HUZZAH! I am also recovering from being sick, which is taking for ever because it won't go away. I have what is known as Overactive thyroid. My metabolism is reeeally fast and it made me loose tones of weight. Also as a fantastic by product, you get depressed.

Whoop-de-fucking-do.

So that's my life at the present. Again, apologies for being lazy will try and best myself.

Also….i changed from 'complete' to 'in progress' I never really paid attention to that before I apologize for being blinder then usual.

Xx Lizziesdream.


	7. Chapter 5:Medicine

Medicine

By the time Sakura had been dragged to the medic room her whole body had gone into fatality mode. The pain was excruciating, erupting from her hand in waves knocking through her body in a wild pace.

"My head hurts" she mumbled and she felt a long cushion like surface crush against her back. She calculated she must have been placed on the medical table. She heard the scraping of medical equipment, the clank and scrape of stainless steel hitting against each other, hastily being gathered together and thrown onto a tray. Sakura knew what was needed from a medical perspective, she would need the wound to be cleaned and have antiseptic put on the wound to prevent infection, a few stitches on both sides of her hand, a cotton swab placed on top of both stitched sides and wrapped up with a bandage. However, this _was _a criminal group of maniac's and cold blooded murders, so perhaps a medical recovery would be the last thing for her to receive.

"Like, really, really hurts" she mumbled again

"It shouldn't be you head that hurts"

She sleepily opened her eyes as they were met by a pale blue pair coated in black eyeliner and mascara. The eyes sat on a pale face and topped with dark blue hair pulled up into a hasty top knot completed with a paper flower tucked into the hair elastic. Her black long sleeved shirt hung down a little at the front giving anyone a clear view done her chest and was wearing a pair of short dark denim shorts. Her pale skin was perfect, like it never experienced a single pimple or a single imperfection in her life. She reached forward and placed a cotton swab on the pinkette's blooded hand.

"Who are you" asked Sakura her words slurring together as she poked the persons forehead watching them frown. Sakura felt a giggle build up in her throat as the person placed her hand next to her.

"Hey, hey, who are you" she asked repeatedly as the eyes disappeared and re-appeared with a bowl of salted water and a bandage. The pale mouth pulled into another frown making the eyes squint a little.

"What's your name?" asked the blue head and she dabbed Sakura's hand lightly making her let out little squeaks of pain with ever touch.

"Damn fucking salt water" she hissed in discomfort as the eyes raised a quizzical brow at her.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura" she muttered softly making the head nod.

"Ok then Sakura, can you sit up for me?"

Sakura nodded ignoring the pain in her skull that was pushing against its walls and propped herself up on her good elbow.

"My head really does hurt though" she mumbled.

"Very good Sakura" she grinned ignoring the cherry blossoms complaints and turned to get a roll of bandage from the draw and a surgical needle and thread.

"What's your name?" asked Sakura again watching as the woman prepare for the minor surgery.

"Konan" she answered simply "You ready?" she asked making the konuchi gulp and nod. She lightly took her hand and threaded the needle pressing it into her hand closing the gap. Sakura bit her lip hard, making tiny blood droplets fall onto her tongue.

"Ouch"

"Well you're the one who pulled this crazy shit" mumbled Konan as she sewed the rest of my hand closed. "So stop complaining"

Sakura pouted childishly and made her eyes like large green emeralds and Konan laughed, because she looked like a puppy. Which happened to be her nickname among the mob of evil.

"Ah, you're such a puppy" she sighed as she finished the stitches.

"Yeah, I hate that" said the pinkette as she pushed herself all the way up to a sitting position and swang her legs over the edge of the bed. She cradled her hand in her lap as the woman turned back around and took her hand lightly and started to bandage it pulling it tightly to knot at the end.

"I know you do Sakura, which is why they do it to you" she said and folded the remaining bandage into a little flower grinning happily to herself as she stood back to admire her handy work.

"Uh, well thanks Konan, for helping me and stuff, wow, it sounds so weird thanking an Akatsuki member" she mumbled as the blue head laughed and handed her a bottle of medication and a glass of water.

"But, uh thanks"

"Here, take two of these ever six hours, they will stop the pain" she explained as Sakura tore the cap off and gulped down the medication.

"Hey, hey, easy does it" she laughed as she grabbed the bottle from the pinkette and placed it on the bench.

"You'll get addicted to them if you're not careful"

Sakura poked out her tongue and swallowed the last of the pills.

"They taste like strawberries" she mumbled leaning against the bench and inhaled deeply.

The front door had swang open and heavy footsteps echoed down the narrow staircase. The dark surroundings closed around the figure as they swept into the kitchen. Konan looked up from the little red teapot in her hands as the figure kicked open the door making the pinkette scramble for the red teacup that had topple over from the shock and was rolling towards the edge of the bench.

"Shit, that was close" she muttered as she placed the tiny tea cup on the bench top again only to have the figure slam a bundle of papers onto the surface making the tea cups fall over.

"Jeeze couldn't be a little more careful could you? These" hissed Konan pointing to the small cups that Sakura had managed to save again, a face of pure terror on her face as she held them tightly terrified to place them down again.

"Are worth more then your life, Break them and I'll make sure that you never get put back together again" she snapped the face of death on her pretty features. Sakura shuddered a little. How could someone even be able to pull access that sort of emotion?

"Well here you are, your fucking majesty" hissed the figure as it threw back its hood revealing silvery locks of hair.

"Thanks Hidan" sung Konan in a sickly sweet voice as the man stormed off, the air of death clinging to him. This made Sakura wince a little as the death like chakra pretty much slapped her across the face.

"You don't like each other?" asked Sakura lightly as she placed the tea cups back down again gently making sure they wouldn't explode spontaneously in her hands.

"Huh? Oh, no not really. I don't really care for Hidan, as far as im concerned he's an annoying asshole with a serious vocal incapability to have normal speech"

Sakura raised a pink slender eyebrow at the blue haired woman who poured the tea into the tiny teacups.

"He fucking swears too much"

The konuchi let out a silent 'o' and bought the teacup to her lips, sipping while Konan dug around in the bottom cupboards.

Then the clinking in her mind started to work.

"Wait, what?" she spluttered as Konan stood up with a packet of biscuits.

"What what?" asked the older girl.

'What did you say?"

"What? That he fucking swears to much?" asked the pale eyed girl as she bit into the biscuit making Sakura pull a strange face, like she was half trying to think, half trying to believe that the dangerous Akatsuki ate double choc-chip cookies.

"Your words kind of contradict each other" explained the cherry blossom as she dipped her hand into the biscuit packet.

Silence

"Shit your right. Wow, I think my brain just exploded" she laughed and sipped the tea.

"Im not really good with words, never really went to school I guess" she muttered her eyes drowned in the milk tea.

Sakura looked over the rim of her teacup at the girl. If she never really went to school, then how did she learn how to be a ninja?

Konan as if sensing Sakura's confusing looked up from her tea and grinned sheepishly.

"Long story, I'll tell you some day"

Sakura gave a small smile and placed her teacup on the bench.

"Yeah, I'll be here for a while" she murmured her mind on the dismal future.

"Yeah, you will be" grinned Konan leaning over the bench and patting Sakura lightly on the shoulder.

"But don't worry Sakura, I like you. Hell, I LOVE you, not in that sense though. It's nice having another girl around. Sure there are other females working for us, but they aren't here are they. No, you're here because you're an important part of our team" she grinned at the blank blossom.

"Sakura" she muttered sternly making the pinkette blink in her direction. "As long as im here you will be treated right. I will make sure none of those horny men touch you, kay?" she muttered and Sakura nodded and gave a small smile. "Thanks Konan"

The blue head waved a hand of dismissal.

"Hey, no problem, your safe with me" she grinned reaching for the papers Hidan had smashed into the bench, making it look a little off balance.

"On another note Sakura, we have a little job for you" she smiled and handed the papers to the bewildered girl who gingerly took them glancing over the content.

"All heal?" she asked awkwardly turning her head slightly on the side.

"Yeah, you know, heals all?" explained Konan making the pinkette nod.

"Why do you need me to learn it though?" she asked placing the paper on the bench.

"Because you're a medic, you have the capability for it Sakura" sung Konan slinking over to Sakura and slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"You'll be fine Sakura, we, I mean I, have faith in you, and I never have faith in anything, you'll be right" she grinned and hugged Sakura making the girl a little stunned.

"Uh, ok, thanks" she muttered as the blue head pulled back and ruffled her hair.

"Can't be that harder then what you already do could it?"

Sakura shrugged and opened the paper again, scanning her eyes over the instructions biting her lip.

"I would need to up my chakra reservoir to increase the output but I think I could do it" she answered with a nod, turning to Konan who smiled.

"Great, now I gotta go and start packing, im going on a mission tonight" she muttered and walked across the room to the door that lead to a corridor of doors.

"Don't worry, you'll be looked after" when Sakura followed a confused look on her face.

"Here, take this with you, its easy to do" she murmured and pushed a paper into her hand.

"What is it?" asked the pinkette reading the paper carefully, her face paling.

"Is this really necessary?" she hissed as Konan laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, anti-rape jutsu is easy to cast, just do it before you know, they actually rape you" she muttered patting Sakura on her fluffy pink hair.

"And I'll know, because im the only person who can take it off" she grinned evilly and slunk out the door.

"We'll aren't you pleased with yourself?"

Konan laughed and turned around, hands on her hips.

"Hmm? Well yes I am" she grinned as a figure approached her.

"Why? Do you want her, Itachi?" she asked as the male cast his eyes to the side.

"well go ahead if you want, she's all yours, that is, if your intentions are in the right place" she explained.

"I gave her an anti-rape jutsu, so I'll know if anyone tries anything on her, and they will have to come to me, to remove the jutsu" she grinned evilly as she circled him like a shark.

"What makes you think im interested?" he asked, his voice deadpanned. The blue head shrugged.

"I honestly don't really have an idea why, but I have a bit of a hunch" she answered.

"Wanna hear it?"

He gave her his trademark blank face and she laughed.

"You know Sakura held some sort of importance to your brother right? Despite what he puts out about her, perhaps deep down he has an attachment to her. Now, I can tell that you know that as well, you're a smart guy, so it would only be logical to take her away from him, to tease him that you have the person he may have some kind of attachment to. Right?" she asked as she stopped circling him, her eyes aligned with his.

His response didn't surprise her.

"Well, we both know im right, keep an eye on her while im away alright?" she called as she walked down the hallway.

**Yeeeeeeeeey, another chapter done :D. Im happy about how this chapter turned out, I know Konan is probably out of character, but she's so….. bleh, sort of like Sakura, you know, she's bland, which is a shame, she's a fantastic character. So I sort of spiced her up to make Sakura less depressed all the time. I mean, being surrounded by men all the time would be alright sometimes, but seriously, how bored would you get? So I decided that Konan would be a little nice to Sakura, like a sisterly bond type relationship hopefully. Anyways The anti- rape thing? Yeah, I thought it would be funny XD **

**Now for all you nice people out there**

**Thank you to…**

**Heaven's Graceful Angle, Hirochick, Shikyo Tsuki, Akatsuki-chan 4 president, chibivampirechan666, Sakura-biyori, Imtheblackjesus, Konnichiha yoshi-chan, for the Story Alerts! :D :D :D :D thank you sooo much xx **

**Thank you to…**

**Hirochick, Jessikaahh1996, JoninNaruto, Akatsuki-chan 4 president, Cattygirl1314, Miss Pein, Starsparks for the Favourite stories! :D :D :D :D XX thank you all so much **

**Thank you to… **

**Akatsuki-chan 4 president for the favourite author **

**XX:D :D :D :D **** thank you so much **

**Now for the lovely people who leave little messages for me XD **

**For Sakura Of Darkness: Im pleased you like it! I will continue it with real chapters, not those crappy author notes I have such a habit of writing for you people D: . I hope you will continue to like what I write for this story, it's a personal favourite of mine so I look forward to continuing it for you and everyone else **

**Im so cheesy XD **

**XX**

**For Metarose: Yeah, most people wouldn't see Sakura going slightly insane, but hey, it makes for an event that would perhaps deepen the story, or atleast the characters. Thanks for the review **

**XX **

**For KagomeAngel91: Yes, bold letters are really only reserved for fantastic people like you ;D and Sakura's always funny, I mean look at her, sometimes she says the darnest things! But all (lame) jokes aside, thank you for reading and thanks for the review **

**XX **

**Here's a big one ;D **

**For Yuti-chan x6**

**1: Honestly I was a little shaky on the start, but im ecstatic that someone likes the beginning, I guess Sakura's outburst would be something I would do if I was in her situation, but of course she has some form of skill, while I lack hand-eye coordination. **

**2: I know! I mean, seriously, what happened if their plumbing suddenly went bad? Where would they get a plumber from? Would they hire one then kill him? Or would they have their own plumber? Would they be ninja plumbers? **

**3: Yeah, we all know Hidan's a jerk XD but we love him anyways **

**4: Im happy you love it! It only makes me more happy to write it out for people **

**5: Yeah, Sakura's crazy. But she was always crazy (no surprise there) I hope you like this new chapter as much as the rest of the story.**

**XX **

**6: I will try to continue. I honestly do think about the story a lot, but nothing seems to really fit the situation, but hopefully plot bunnies will love me again.**

**THANK YOU FOR 6 REVIEWS **

**For yuchi1994: thanks, I try ;D **

**XX **

**For kitty cullen: i was freaking it would be more depressed then funny, but after I got reviews (including yours ;D) I relaxed a little that it was actually FUNNY **

**XX **

**For Akatsuki-chan 4 president: Yes, I know, im a terrible person. In habit I just put all my stories as 'complete' even when their not. I changed it over to 'in progress' so hopefully it will cut the confusion. **

**XX **

**For Akatsuki-chan 4 president (again ;D) : Why thank you, I believe I will have fun with my pokémon addiction :D. Im still contemplating whether I should have a Jolteon or a Leafeon, I mean, I love Jolteon, but if I use the thunderstone I wont be able to evolve my Pikachu into a Richu, which is my favourite pokémon soo yeah. **

**What insight I gave you **

**XX **

**For Kudomeya: Im happy you like my story so much, it really makes me smile when people say nice stuff like that. **

**XX**

**Gosh, that took a while. Well I guess im saying thanks to everyone, and I hope you continue to enjoy my fanfic **

**XX**

**Lizziesdream **


	8. Chapter 6: Flowers

Flowers

The last thing Sakura, the pink headed Konuchi whose big fat mouth had landed her in the clutches of the feared Akatsuki expected was to be hugged.

From behind.

But it did happen, and it scared the crap out of her.

"Holy shit im going to get raped" she panicked in her mind letting her legs flail and swiftly smack into the persons shins.

"Holy fuck" shouted the figure whom Sakura spun around to see was Kisame. Kisame had hugged her.

From behind.

Kisame who hugged her, from behind, she had now kicked a chunk out of his shin.

"Wow, smart move Sakura, kick the shit out of his shin he wont try and kill you" snapped her inner to which the real Sakura mentally flipped off and glared at the mountain high ninja before her.

"Why did you hug me?" she asked calmly trying to glue together her mind after it exploded from fright, she frowned at this thought as inner was screaming about how she should 'harden the fuck up you PANSY'. This entire ordeal was causing the once levelled headed konuchi to become jumpy, paranoid. It was driving her insane always being terrified of everything in the room even down to the little rags they used to wipe the tables with. These fears and paranoia was completely and totally unnecessary for her to carry around they were just mounting up to something worse then she could possible imagine. And her imagination could be pretty twisted at times.

"Well why did you kick me?" he asked annoyance evident in his words. This made the pinkette inwardly shudder. If he was annoyed, she was fucked.

Enough said.

The cherry blossom puffed out her cheeks and stared him straight in the beady little fish eyes of him and exclaimed,

"Well, you surprised me, and I was always told never to let your guard down, so I kicked what I thought was a threat" moving her hands around to emphasise her point while Kisame folded his huge body over and rubbed his shins. She gritted her teeth; he was obviously not listening to her. And Sakura Haruno hated not being listened to.

With a burning passion.

"You weren't TAUGHT that in your fishy academy?" she snapped as he rolled his eyes and winced as he moved his leg around.

"But you kicked me" he growled at her innocent face which she had carefully constructed to make the wrath a little less of what it most surely was to come, making her cheeks flush red from frustration and her petal lips form a baby pout.

"I thought you would rape me" she shouted throwing an accusing finger at him. "And I know you probably want to"

He gave her a blank face before grinning like the shark he was.

"Was that an invitation, puppy" he asked seductively making the pinkette backup against the sink as the massive blue man planted his hands on either side of her. Sakura sucked in a breath biting he bottom lip.

'Aw hell no" she snapped trying to calm her mind down, but all inner was doing was very unhelpful 'calming down' yelling of 'RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!' "I gave you no invitation AT ALL! "I was simply stated the obvious" she stuttered as he laughed manically

"Yeah totally" He grinned leaning slightly closer to the tiny girl who hand slipped behind her, gripping the handle of what she hoped was a knife.

"Touch me and I'll" she snapped as she swung the utensil around to her face, her confidence dissolving immediately when it was discovered that her glimmer of hope in the form of a handle was in fact a frying pan.

"I'll, I'll pan you" She stuttered waving the pan at him making the older man laugh.

"Im serious" she snapped and raised the pan, smacking him on the shoulder to prove her seriousness making him wince.

"Ouch" he hissed narrowing his black eyes at her.

"Yeah it better hurt" she growled swinging the pan at his jaw feeling satisfied when she heard a crunch. He stumbled back removing his massive arms from her sides, to which she used to her advantage and slipped away.

"Har-har BITCH" she screamed in triumph and was about to run to safety.

When she was captured.

From behind.

AGAIN.

"Now now Sakura, using a frying pan as a weapon isn't sensible" muttered a stern icy voice that made the pinkette's breath hitched. Their hands were on her waist coiled around in a grip of iron. Damn these men and their insane strength. Damn every last one. Except Konan, who was female. And really nice.

Anyways

"S-sorry" she whispered letting the frying pan drop from her hand.

"Good Sakura" hissed the voice. "Now go and heal Kisame like a good _puppy_"

She felt her neck prickle as she was shoved forward turning to see the Uchia giving her the blank, to which she glared back and walked towards Kisame, who was holding his jaw together, his evil encrusted eyes staring her down as she approached, like she was a little bug needing to get squashed.

"Ok fish stick you get healed this time" she muttered through clenched teeth as she took hold of his jaw while standing on her tip-toes, her hands glowing green as his bones started to join back together.

"But ever try anything like that again, and it won't be your jaw that's broken. I'll break every bone in your body" hissed the pinkette once the entire bone was reconstructed and carefully put back into place. He tried out her handiwork with a menacing grin and grabbed a fist full of her silky pink hair dragging her behind him as he marched towards the hallway.

"Hey, HEY what the fuck are you doing superfish" she snapped as she grabbed his iron hand coiled in her hair and tried to pry it free.

Result: Zero

"Solitary confinement" he said smugly making the konuchi scowl so hard she swore at any moment the walking blue man would burst into a flaming man.

She so hoped that would happen.

"You can't do this to me" she screamed and started to aimlessly hit his massive fist with her injured hand, which made the pinkette recoil in pain and the blue man snigger at her pain.

"Shut the fuck up Kisame its no wonder you have no friends" she snapped angrily, half because she was being dragged to another place where she would wallow in self pity like some pathetic fan-girl because she couldn't get with her dream guy. Oh she was so over that episode. And half because she was in a world of pain due to her hand acting before her brain did and lashing out at the man made of iron.

Figuratively speaking.

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she was yanked down the hallway, her tail kept on by the weasel who had a slightly altered blank face on his mug.

"You have a good view back there" she growled to the black haired man who's eyes suddenly adverted the pinkette.

"Just what I thought" huffed inner her arms crossed across her chest as she smirked evilly "He was so checking your ass out".

Sakura frowned as she was hauled to another door. It was made of heavy metal, the type underground bunkers are made of to stop nuclear explosions from seeping into the air. The door was twisted open and a small room filled the pinkette's view. It had a simple bed, a mirror, a bedside table and a chair as well as a small door that probably lead to bathroom of some sort. The girl hissed angrily as she was tossed violently into the room, her feet tripping over the chair and her head knocking hard against floor. Her vision blurred for a minute

"If I have concussion im whipping you ASS" she screeched, instantly wincing from the shrillness of her voice.

Then she felt something warm and wet pool around her ear.

Blood.

".LIFE!" she screamed and sat up pressing her palm against her wound, glancing down at the red liquid that had dribbled down to her once pale elbow. She gritted her teeth as she felt her blood boil inside her.

"How could I just be so helpless? How could I just let a simply cut get to me so much?" she hissed as she stalked towards the bed, her energy pushed down to her legs as she swang her leg at the bed, letting the wood shatter and splinter around her. The right legs faltered giving the bed a server case of the 'ILeana that way'

"Ha!" sniggered inner as she fist pumped "Your too funny, names funny shit cherry"

"Shut the fuck up" real Sakura growled

Her mouth twitched at the corners as she kicked against the brick wall the small bed side table, cackling as it smashed hard against the wall. A few minuted later and after everything in the room was mangled into a pile of woody pulp the pinkette marched across to the other side of the room and reached down to the bed sheet ripping a huge strip from the sheet a smile of satisfaction of finally having her minute but blood pissing cut covered even if it made her look like a madder woman. Her eyes fell from the blood dried on her hand to the strangely angled bed as her eyes began to water.

"Once again Sakura, you and your stupid mouth got you into trouble" she thought bitterly as she plopped down onto her bed, the remaining legs giving way underneath her as it crashed to the ground, making the pinkette burst into tears,

"FUCK MY LIFE! FUCK IT AND FUCK EVERYONE IN IT" she screamed as she fell back onto the bed, sawdust flailing into the air as she laid there, her tears dribbling down her cheek.

"This is fuck-shit"

"She's been there…how long?"

"Three days"

Deidara raised an eyebrow as he rolled the clay around in his hand. Its not like he hadn't heard her from his bedroom. The blonde had drawn the short straw when it came to getting bedrooms and had gotten one directly above the solitary confinement bay, where the crazed pinkette was being held. He heard every yell, every word and worst of all every tear. Her compulsive crying was driving him crazy. It was a clockwork thing, started around 9 at night and went right to about 3 in the morning, every. Single. Night. and no matter how many times he rolled over and stuffed his head under his pillow he couldn't escape her sniffles and wailing.

"Someone should shut her up she's driving me insane, hn" he muttered as he slumped in his chair the legs scraping against the floor as he placed his feet on the dining table. When Konan is away, the boys can fuck the house up as much as they want with out having her bitch about it.

"Hmm, maybe you should do that" muttered Itachi as he sat at the opposite side of the table with a thick book as the blonde created a spider and placed it on the table.

"I would, but last time she came into contact with me she tackled and pick-pocketed me, hn" he muttered as he made another spider placing it next to its friend.

"Plus she went crazy bitch and stabbed her hand, you go, hn" he muttered lowly and glanced up at the Uchia who's blank face didn't waver from his colleagues answer.

"Im not disrupted by her" he answered curtly.

"But you like her, hn" Deidara pointed out as he lifted his feet from the table and placed an ant next to the spider.

"I treat her better then an average prisoner because she's qualified as a medic" he said flatly resulting in the bomb master releasing a snort.

"You feed that shit to your fish? Your joking hn" he snorted watching as the Uchia narrowed his eyes into black slits which resulted in a small shudder from the blonde who reluctantly got up from his chair in a huff.

"Ok fine, I'll go down. But if she's suddenly all over me, not my fault"

Itachi snorted as the blonde growled and left. He descended the stairs to the solitary confinement bay. He took a breath and flung the door open.

"Sakura we need to…" his voice trailed off when he saw the room was empty.

'Sakura?" he called only to be answered by a completely out of tune rendition to 'Pocket full of Sunshine' and the sound of running water.

"Sakura?" he echoed as the water was shut off and thudding footsteps erupted from the bathroom as the door was thrown out and Sakura sashayed out a big grin on her face.

"HELLO THERE" she squealed as she stifled a giggle and plopped down onto the floor.

"Sakura…your wearing a bed sheet" muttered the blonde as the girl looked down at the attire of the pinkette. She had stripped the bed until only the mattress was there and had ripped the sheet into two parts, wrapping one around her chest and tying it at the front before tying it up around her neck to make a halter top. The other half was tied around her hips to make a skirt. She blushed slightly and crossed her legs.

'Uh, yeah I didn't really notice. Im washing my clothes so I used the bed sheet as a substitute" she mumbled playing with the hem of her skirt.

"What do you want exactly?" she hissed suddenly making the blonde jump a little. Her moods were violent, one minute extremely happy the next moment wanting to bite his head off. The room was in such disarray that it made the man think how anyone could live in it. The bed had been transformed into a cubby house with planks of wood leaning against the wall. A tray of food lay half eaten in the corner, a plank of wood sitting in the middle of the rice bowl.

"Hidan came to feed me yesterday" she muttered noticing his eye on the bowl, but I thought it was contaminated so I didn't eat all of it" she continued turning to look at him in the eye. Deidara noticed something strange in her eyes, they were blank, almost completely hallow like a wall had been put up in them never to let emotion come in again. He remembered the first time he had seen those eyes, big green orbs of confusion, then apologetic then angry. Oh they were angry often. Now they seemed drained.

"So what do you want?" she snapped again getting up from the flood and brushing down her bed sheet clothing. The blonde paused partly because he couldn't really remember why he came down in the first place before he parted his lips and said

"Well you make a massive racket down her, I came to shut you up"

The cherry blossoms face paled and she let out a bone chilling scream and grabbed a plank of wood from her cubby house and lunched it at him. If it had been any other ninja then he would have been struck, but seeing as he wasn't just an ordinary one, he dodged it and made a jump for her arms if the girl hadn't had her sanity questioned and had made a jump at him but had her aim off, by. Well a lot and instead of landing in his abdomen had crashed into the wall, making her left foot stuck into the wall. Said girl released an awkward squawk as she realised her foot was trapped beneath the plaster.

"Fucking fuckkity fucked fuck shit" she growled as she tried to drag her foot out of the plaster letting a yelp escape her petal lips when the plaster scraped her ankle.

"Sakura, I think it's stuck, hn" muttered the blonde as he tried to hide a smile behind his hand from Sakura who glared at him with the same amount of anger he was used to.

_There we go. _

He grinned and walked next to Sakura inspecting her nicely planted foot in the wall.

"At least it wont be in my face anymore" he thought happily as he poked and prodded her leg earning him a smack from the pinkette about the matter of a 'personal bubble'

"Yeah pinkie, like you know the meaning of a personal bubble' he huffed after her de-wrangled her hand from his hair and dug his hand into his pocket, his finger tips craving for the desired medium of clay. It touched the squishy surface of the clay and he smiled a little, his mind buzzing slightly with an idea,

"Get the fuck out I can take care of this" she growled trying to batter him with her fist but he caught it easily and tweaked her finger and nail between his fingers making her yelp in pain.

"If you move any more you'll loose your foot in the wall" he explained watching the girl's face contort into an array of horror.

"Stuck? You can't be serious, how will I run away with only one fucking foot? You ever heard of a one legged ninja? I think not!" she screamed frantically suddenly clamping her hand over her mouth realising what she had just said.

"Puppy, puppy, puppy. You're not going anywhere, hn" he cooed as she glared and shook her leg again.

"Hey, Sakura, what are you most scared of? Snakes? Spiders?"  
"Zombies" she muttered quickly narrowing her eyes into slits. "Why?"

"Oh" he muttered "No particular reason. Any thing else though?"  
"I have always been a bit creeped out by caterpillars" she whispered leaning a little closer without loosing her balance.

"Their soo… icky" she shuddered, the reaction he wanted most and mashed the clay into his hands, turning his back as he was about to make something that would make the konuchi scream.

"what are you doing?" she asked shakily leaning backwards trying to see what the boy was making.

"Oh, its nothing" he snickered turning around, the clay laid modelled on his hands.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD CATERPILLAR" she screeched as the blonde erupted into a laughing fit and placed it on her leg for giggled which only made the pinkette spazz out even more.

"Get that thing off me she growled trying to lean in to get it only to have her wince as a sharp piece of plaster scraped against her ankle.

"Its going to explode in a moment so you can get your foot free puppy, relax for fuck sake, hn" he muttered taking the clay insect off her leg which made her release a sigh of relief and place it onto the wall hear her foot.

"Well" he muttered clapping his hands together.

"Art is a bang"

_BANG _

The pinkette flailed backwards from shock and landed square on her butt letting out a quiet whiny noise and getting up, inspecting her ankle.

"It's in one piece!" she squealed and leaped onto the blonde.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou" she cooed as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"Hey get the fuck off personal bubble" he growled shoving the girl off him.

"I don't know anything about 'personal space' remember?" she explained using air quotation which in turned earned her a blue eye roll and a muffled groan.

"So.." he mumbled looking around the bay.

"Yeah, totally trashed. I'll be going now" he mumbled turning to the door only to feel a hand grasped by the girl who had broken out her best case of puppy eyes and lip pout.

"Please don't leave" she whimpered "I'll cry"

"You'll cry! Your constant crying has me crying from the lack of sleep because your sobbing hasn't let me sleep in three fucking days, hn" he snapped which only made Sakura frown and tug on his arm again.

"Let's do something" she began, biting her lip slightly as if she wasn't really sure what to say next.

"We can play with the clay"

Deidara snorted

"Play with clay?, hn" He echoed.

"Please? It looks like fun. And well, it would be nice to talk to some one" she mumbled letting go of his arm and looking towards her intact feet.

Deidara huffed and crossed his arms at the girl.

"And if you do it I promise not to cry again. And you can finally sleep peacefully. And that is a promise"

The boy paused.

"Ok fine. I have nothing better to do today then sit around in the trashed solitary confinement bay and play with clay with a very, very possible psychotic pink headed prisoner, hn"

"Sarcasm?"

"A bit"

Sakura rolled her eyes but pulled out a small smile. A meaningful smile.

"But we have to make whatever I say" she declared which resulted in a snort from the boy.

"Says who you're the prisoner here aren't you?, hn"

The girl laughed and waved off his comment with a flick of her wrist.

"I guess we could make… flowers?"

Sakura had always scored highly in her artistry classes back in the academy. When the girls were taught female roles of the separate countries she was honestly surprised how much was expected from a female. In total a woman had to be beautiful, graceful, well spoken, respectful, responsible, sensible, obedient, and clean, be able to sew, cook, rear children, arrange flowers, play a wide array of instruments, be able to handle basic house politics and be an able artist. While Ino pig excelled in flower arranging Sakura beat the piglet into the ground with her art skills. Clay had never been her high point but she still got a good mark in it, and when she bought home a painting or a sculpture her mother always made a commotion over it saying she was the next greatest artist. Of course now she felt inadequate sitting with the criminal clay man who was mashing so much clay together she had no idea how it resembled a flower.

"That's not a flower" she muttered smugly as she lifted her branch into the air to inspect it from a different angle.

"Man that's a mighty fine twig" teased inner to whom Sakura ignored.

"Neither is that genius, last time I checked, flowers had some form of petals and leaves. That, my dear is a twig. It doesn't take a genius like myself to tell you that, a toddler could tell you what you what you made _isn't a flower_"

"And last time _I_ checked, a flower didn't look like a herd of rabid donkey had trampled over it" she snapped back putting her twig on the ground.

"Its abstract" he defended looking down at his flower mess.

"But your not an artist, so I wouldn't expect much from you to realise"

"Abstract" Sakura began

"Is to create an art piece that is out of the normal. It's different and is not meant to look like the figure it is based off. For example, your 'flower" she explained motioning to the clay.

"Is based off some for of supposed 'flower' but doesn't resemble to 'flower' however it is a flower, in some way" she smirked at his face to which his mouth had sort of pooped open. "Art class, academy days, I was always good at art you see"

"Uh-huh I bet you were. That was kinda freaky though, very text-book. You remember that of by heart puppy?" he asked as he added another petal and Sakura created another flower.

"Well yeah. Most of my marks came from the women role studies we done. I was, ah well never good at that practical stuff" she muttered as she attached the flower to the twig.

"Short story, Sakura was a shit ninja"

"So then what happened? Your good now aren't you? im guessing it didn't happen overnight unless you got pumped full of hormones that turn you all crazy like" he asked watching as the pinkette stuck out her tongue to attach the dainty flower.

"Well I sort of had to improve if I was ever going to climb the ranks. I mean I was lacking a lot and well I felt I was the reason everyone was being kept behind. Gotta up the anty when you're the shitest ninja in the village and everyone knows it" she explained bitterly and moulded a little more clay between her fingers.

"Besides it was good. I found my ninja purpose, medicine is always needed isn't it? And well it made me feel good now I was needed" she muttered looking up. He wasn't really paying attention which she had sort of expected after all he wasn't paid to listen to her bitch.

"What about you?" she asked lightly

'What about me, hn?" he asked rather irate.

"What's with the hand?" she asked. "Biological im guessing"

"Bloodline" he muttered.

"Really? That's odd, I mean I've seen some pretty wacked bloodline, but yours is certainly…interesting" she muttered as he made a face.

"Yeah, yeah I know I have been told many, many times about it, hn"

"Anyone else have it in the family?" she asked lightly creating another flower.

"My father had it. Mum married into the family"

"What about your siblings? Did you have any?" she asked watching his eyebrow twitch.

"Why do you fucking care anyway?" he snapped almost crushing his abstract flower.

"Curious. Im never going to met them Deidara, our two countries never…quite got along did they?" she muttered looking up seeing his

"I had two sisters. Twins, one had it, the other didn't. They, they well got separated a lot because of it. While I liked it they hated it, they hardly saw each other because dad always trained one while the other sat around. I always told her she didn't need it to be a good ninja but she complained that dad didn't want anything to do with her because she didn't have it" he muttered softly, he looked up.

"I have no idea if they are still alive now. Or how they are or what rank they are. Or if they even finished the academy training"  
"You miss them?" she asked softly.

"Not really" he stared at his flower.

"This flower is shit."

Sakura stared at her own flower and smiled. "Can you guess what mine is?"

"A cherry blossom. Did someone say self obsessed?" he smirked.

"If you can guess mine, you can be let out early"

Sakura bit her lip and glanced closer to the flower.

"A camellia?, or a Lily?"

"Both" he muttered, grasping his hands together, the flower suddenly exploding into dust.

"Funny, because those were their names"

**BWAHAHAHAHA YOU ALL THOUGH SAKURA WOULD BE SANE AGAIN! **

**Yeah….not going to happen for a while yet. **

**A little bit of angsty fluff in there. I like it though, so yes. The names he is referring to is Tsubaki: Camellia and Yuri: Lily, cute huh. Once again, another extremely late chapter, I severely apologize for this, but ahh life it likes to screw you over sometimes doesn't it? **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the first bit was easy to write, but the rest was a little harder then I thought. Yes I had to put 'Pocket full of Sunshine in there', I loved 'Easy A' and that song made me giggle and found its way onto my ipod. I also thought it was the sort of song Sakura would be likely to sing. Yeeah that or 'California Gurls' but I think Katy Perry may find her way into this story a little later on ;D. I wrote the chappie in 2 parts one part months and months ago and the other part in about 3 days. Please don't flame me for the abstract art definition, I googled it and im also an art student, so I sort of have an idea what im saying. Plot bunny's half love me now. **

**And yes, let me give my intense love for those who read my stuff! What absolute Babes. **

**To those babes who story alerted me: **

**.DN, Super1, XODaikoXD, Trelunas, Ritoru Chijin, LladyLyssa, Happfish, Chariste, **

**To those babes who favourite author me:**

**Shiku no tamashi , missymoo11, Dunk234, deatheatereimi, Happyfish **

**To those babes who added me to their favourite story list: **

**.DN, XXXAxelleXXX, Shiku no tamashi, missymoo11, Dunk234, Midnight Rose Princess, Lala1994, Jackie-chan1230, ashtree423, Foxykitten2992, cherryblossom27a, peace200, **

**To those babes who author alerted me: **

**Deatheatereimi, **

**(If I missed anyone just message me and I'll put you in**** I am sooo very, very sorry if I did!) **

**You are all the definition of Babe **

**(I don't know what it is like in the rest of the world but the part of Australia where I live calling a person a 'babe' is used as a compliment to express how awesome they are, its not really about how they look, but more how they act, like if a person does something really nice for you like you carpool with them because your parents chucked a spazz about how uneconomical it is to drive one person or its too far and just so inconvenient, you would call them a babe because its just another way to say their awesome) **

**Now for those amazing people who found time to review my story**

**What babes **

**For Konnichiha yoshi-chan: I like Konan ooc too. I must admit though, for a really REALLY long time, I had no idea what that actually stood for, I was lost for a while until I figured it out my self by writing the whole words out. Im so behind everything and the anti- rape Jutsu, yeah it should totally exist, think of it like the famous anti- rape condom, can only be removed at a hospital XDDDD xx **

**For Yuti-chan: yes I know she's out of character but I prefer it that way, I mean, Konan does NOTHING except look all depressed and stuff, she's very boring in reality so yes, let us make her all sparkly with awesomnesss….XD xx **

**For missymoo11: …..yes I thought that would be a little bit interesting, lol someone say Lima Syndrome? (reversed Stockholm Syndrome) **

**For bitchy-no-sakura: Thank you so much *blushes* its such a fuzzy feeling to have someone like your writing^^ and yes the puppy eyes are totally working. Xx**

**For Happyfish: aww I shall update again soon xx**

**Gah so much to do DX…exams bleh such a waste if you ask me. So, what have I been up to since I late probed you all with me existence? **

**Well… I saw Bullet for my Valentine and Bring Me the Horizon for my birthday. It was amazing best birthday present ever. I was in the mosh pit XD about a person, a barrier a security guard away from them. I stank when I got in the car. **

**Then I went to Japan, yes I actually went there. I was on a school trip there and we had host families and such, we done tones of stuff there like go to Universal Studios (we were in Osaka because Tokyo is expensive to land in and stuff, so no Disney Land DX) and we went to Kyoto and I saw a Maiko! I spazzed out so much. Japan is such an amazing place I had the best time there ever :D **

**I made a toga, yes a toga for an ancient history presentation, I gotta say I looked pretty fine in it ;D I have never wanted to smack a 2000 year old dead guy until we learnt about Antony, seriously that guy is a massive prat. And yes most men from ancient Rome are, but I MAINLY hate him. **

**And Cicero.**

**And Sulla. **

**So yes that's all from me today **

**Xx **

**Lizziesdream **


End file.
